僕和 どうして 特別な の
by Aori Yuu
Summary: Hinata tahu Sasuke mungkin akan membencinya setelah apa yang ia lakukan, dan ia sudah bersiap untuk itu. Tapi jika yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Hinata tidak mungkin kembali pada Sasuke, karena Hinata tidak lagi ingin menyakiti Sasuke seperti dulu/Warning! Weird Fic/ SasuHina/Standard warning applied/Title: Boku wa Doushite Tokubetsuna no?/


"_Mo-moshi-moshi_?" Suaraku jelas bergetar, aku tahu aku tidak siap untuk semua ini.

'_Hinata? Ini kau kan? Benar kau kan?'_ Terdengar suara kekasihku di seberang sana, bahkan dari suaranya aku bisa menebak betapa paniknya ia saat ini.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…" Sekali lagi aku bisa merasakan bahwa suaraku bergetar, sedetik kemudian aku tidak lagi mampu menahan air mata yang kini mengalir di kedua pipiku.

'_Di mana? Di mana kau sekarang?'_

"_Go-gomen ne, _Sa-Sasuke-kun _gomen ne_…"

'_Kau di mana?!'_

"A-aku, ya-yang jelas ini bukan di Je-jepang."

'_Apa maksudmu? Katakan di mana kau sekarang!'_

"Ma-maaf, a-aku ti-tidak bisa. Te-tentang hubungan kita…"

'…'

"Ma-maaf, ki-kita harus mengakhirinya sampai di sini." Aku mengatakannya. Mengatakan kalimat yang paling tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku untuk kukatakan.

'_Bohong. Kau bohong kan?!'_

"_Go-gomen_, a-aku sudah berusaha me-memberitahumu se-sejak du-dulu. I-ini serius," aku kembali terisak.

'_Jangan bercanda, Hinata! Kau di mana? Rumah? Cepat ke sini sekarang, aku merindukanmu.'_ Aku semakin terisak mendengar kalimat Sasuke. Aku juga, aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun.

"He-hentikan, Sa-Sasuke. He-hentikan, ja-jangan seperti ini. Hiks…"

'…'

"A-aku akan dijodohkan, ka-karena itu hu-hubungan kita ha-harus berakhir."

'_Hei jangan bercanda! Kalau kau tidak ada… kalau kau tidak di sisiku, siapa yang akan menemaniku setiap hari?'_

"Sasuke-"

'_Kalau kau tidak ada, siapa yang dapat membuatku tersenyum?'_

"…"

'_Kalau kau tidak ada… kalau kau tidak ada… sial! Aku-'_ Suara Sasuke tampak bergetar, aku tahu Sasuke menangis.

"He-hentikan, ku-kumohon jangan menangis. Ka-kau pasti a-akan menemukan gadis yang lebih baik dariku. Ka-karena itu, _sa-sayounara_."

'_Hina-'_

Tuut…

Kembali aku terisak dengan kerasnya seperti seminggu lalu saat aku meninggalkan Jepang. Sasuke-kun, padahal aku sendiri terluka dengan ini semua, tapi aku hanyalah seorang wanita pengecut yang tidak pernah mampu melawan. Maaf, maafkan aku.

.

.

.

**僕和 どうして 特別な の (****Boku wa Doushite Tokubetsuna no?) © Aori Yuu**

**Naruto Masashi K**

_**Inspired From He was Cool © Guyeoni**_

**T+**

**Standard Warning Applied**

**Sasuke U x Hinata H**

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan ke Jepang?" Naruto, mantan tunanganku kembali mempertanyakan hal yang sama sejak dua hari kemarin.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ini reuni angkatan kami yang pertama, aku harus datang." Jawabku.

"Benarkah? Bukan karena kau ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke?" Tanyanya dengan mata memicing.

"I-ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke-kun," heh, bahkan aku pun ragu dengan jawabanku sendiri.

"Kau memutuskan pertunangan kita karena dia kan? Kau masih berharap padanya." Naruto menatapku dalam, ada luka yang terpancar di mata indahnya saat berbicara padaku. Aku tahu aku telah menyakitinya, dasar wanita jahat.

"Naruto-kun, a-aku memutuskan pertunangan kita bukan karena dia, tapi karena aku tidak bisa memiliki perasaan apapun padamu selain sebagai seorang sahabat. Aku, kupikir ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik jika terus seperti ini. Kau pantas mendapatkan wanita yang mencintaimu sepenuhnya." Jelasku.

Itu benar, aku Hyuuga Hinata, putri sulung Hiashi Hyuuga seorang pebisnis yang sangat terkenal dengan kekayaannya. Diusiaku yang ke dua puluh lima, aku mengambil keputusan nekat dengan membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Naruto Namikaze, seorang pebisnis sukses seperti ayahnya.

Aku tahu perasaanku pada Sasuke-kun tidak berubah, bagaimanapun perpisahan kami begitu tragis bagiku. Aku meninggalkannya begitu saja saat kami telah lulus dari Universitas. Aku tidak bisa mencintai Naruto-kun, saat aku mengatakannya pada Ayah, aku sudah menduga bahwa Ayah akan marah padaku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa ia marah karena aku tidak mengatakannya jauh hari sebelumnya.

Ayah bilang ia akan mementingkan keinginanku, jika aku memiliki seseorang yang kucintai maka ia akan memberikan restunya. Aku menangis saat itu juga, bukan karena bahagia, tapi karena menyesal telah menjadi wanita pengecut yang bahkan tidak ingin memperjuangkan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Ayah memang tidak pernah memaksaku, aku saja yang terlalu takut untuk menolak. Andai saat itu aku mengatakan bahwa aku telah memiliki pria yang kucintai, pasti saat ini aku masih berada di Jepang dan bahagia dengannya.

"Hinata?" Suara Naruto menyadarkanku akan lamunan singkat tentang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ya?"

"Sasuke itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau ternyata dia sudah punya kekasih?"

Aku tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto, aku sudah bersiap untuk ini, tapi tetap saja rasanya sakit. "Aku, aku hanya ingin melihat keadaannya, tidak lebih. Aku tidak pantas berharap lebih padanya, a-aku… " Kalimatku terputus, lebih karena aku tidak tahu akan mengatakan apa lagi. Sejujurnya aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan aku lakukan jika melihat Sasuke dengan kekasih barunya.

"Hinata," Nartuo meremas pundakku pelan. "Kalau aku bisa membuatmu mencintaiku, kau mau melanjutkan pertunangan kita?"

"Eh?"

"Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu. Tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu." Ujarnya serius.

Aku tersenyum padanya, kemudian mengangguk. Benar, kupikir ini akan lebih mudah jika aku mencintai pria ini.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut bersamamu ke Jepang." Lanjut Naruto. Aku tidak melarangnya, itu bukan hakku, lagipula aku tahu aku akan membutuhkannya di sana nanti. Aku bersyukur Ayah tidak pernah menjual rumah kami di Jepang, setidaknya aku punya tempat tinggal yang pasti saat aku ke sana besok.

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

"Hinata-chan! Aku tidak percaya kau datang!"

Aku tersenyum seraya menyambut pelukan erat dari Sakura, salah satu sahabatku sewaktu di Universitas dulu. "I-ini kejutan," ujarku seadanya, aku memang sama sekali tidak pernah memberikan konfirmasi yang pasti apakah aku akan datang atau tidak, bagaimanapun perlu perjuangan bagiku untuk bisa berani kembali ke Jepang.

"I-ino-chan mana?" Tanyaku saat tidak mendapati sosok sahabat blondeku itu.

Sakura mendengus. "Dia tidak datang, dia sedang hamil tua, suaminya tidak mengizinkannya kemana pun." Oh, jadi Ino-chan telah menikah ya, gumamku dalam hati.

"_Go-gomen_, Sa-Sakura-chan. A-aku sama sekali tidak menghubungi kalian selama empat tahun ini." Ujarku penuh rasa bersalah. Sakura mendelik melihatku.

"Kau membuat kami khawatir tahu! Tapi tak apalah, tidak ada gunanya memarahimu kalau Ino tidak ada di sini. Jadi kuputuskan marahnya nanti saja, haha." Hmm, sepertinya aku selamat karena ketidakberadaan Ino-chan.

"Hei, Sasuke tahu kalau kau akan datang?" Raut wajah Sakura tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi serius, aku menggeleng pelan, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk memberitahunya.

Sakura tampak menghela napas, kemudian berkata pelan padaku. "Kau tahu, Sasuke sangat terpukul dengan kepergianmu. Aku bertaruh kau tidak tahu hal ini, Sasuke sempat mengalami depresi selama setahun sejak kau pergi."

Aku terkejut mendengar kalimat Sakura, dari tatapannya aku tahu bahwa ia sama sekali tidak berbohong padaku. Ya, Tuhan… apa yang telah kulakukan? Dasar wanita jahat, aku mungkin adalah wanita terjahat di dunia. Padahal aku tahu betapa Sasuke sangat bergantung padaku, ibu yang telah tiada, ayah yang lebih menyanyangi kakaknya, dan kakak yang tidak begitu mempedulikannya.

Walau tahu betapa Sasuke begitu membutuhkanku, aku tetap saja meninggalkannya hanya demi perjodohan yang pada akhirnya kubatalkan. Dasar jahat.

"Kupikir aku salah orang, tapi ternyata ini memang kau."

DEG.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Hinata."

Mataku membulat saat tiba-tiba saja mendengar suara yang sangat kurindukan. Saat aku menoleh, kedua amethysku menemukan sosok Sasuke yang berdiri tegap dan menatapku datar, tak lupa dengan sesosok gadis blonde yang memeluk lengannya manja.

"Aa, maaf lama. Mesin penjual rokok cukup jauh dari sini."

Aku kembali menoleh dan mendapati sosok Naruto yang seakan muncul di waktu yang tidak tepat. Sebelum memasuki ruangan ia memang meminta izin untuk membeli rokok terlebih dahulu.

Entah mengapa suasana yang tadi cukup terasa nyaman berubah canggung seketika.

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

Aku tidak ingat siapa yang menyarankan, kini kami berlima memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu sofa yang telah disediakan, dan meski Sakura enggan, aku tetap memaksanya untuk menemaniku.

"Perkenalkan, aku Naruto Namikaze." Naruto memulai pembicaraan untuk memecah suasana yang jelas canggung ini.

"Sakura Haruno," Sahabatku, Sakura tersenyum menanggapi perkenalan Naruto.

"Hn, Sasuke Uchiha, dan ini kekasihku, Shion."

Naruto jelas terkejut saat tahu bahwa pria berambut raven di hadapannya ternyata adalah Sasuke, ia menoleh sekilas padaku dan aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis. Kupikir aku tidak perlu mengenalkan diriku, aku yakin semuanya telah mengenalku, termasuk Shion. Gadis itu pasti tahu dari Sasuke, dan meski enggan mengakuinya, aku berulang kali telah mendapati gadis itu memandangku dengan pandangan benci. Kupikir ia tahu masa laluku dengan Sasuke.

Kami berbincang sebentar dengan topik yang tampak dipaksakan. Seolah tidak sanggup lagi, Sakura memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kami dengan dalih ingin memesan minuman. Naruto mungkin ingin memberikanku waktu dengan Sasuke, dengan alasan ingin ke toilet, mantan tunanganku itu pun meninggalkanku di sini, dan kini secara ajaib Shion mendapat telpon dari seseorang yang membuatnya harus keluar dari ruangan ini sementara. Kini hanya ada aku dan Sasuke, dan suasana kembali menjadi canggung lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sasuke bertanya, aku tahu ia terus saja memandangku tajam, karenanya aku sama sekali tidak berani untuk memandangnya balik.

"A-aku baik, ba-bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hn, seperti yang kau lihat."

Suasana kembali terasa canggung, astaga, akan lebih baik jika Sasuke mencaciku saat ini juga. Tidak apa, aku pantas mendapatkannya.

"Pria itu," aku mendongak saat Sasuke kembali membuka percakapan. "Dia yang dijodohkan denganmu?"

Aku menggangguk mengiyakan, kupikir tidak perlu mengatakan bahwa pertunangan kami telah batal. Memang apa yang kuharapkan bila aku memberitahunya? Sasuke telah memiliki gadis lain, dan aku tidak lebih dari masa lalu.

"Kau mencintainya?" Kembali Sasuke bertanya, kali ini aku sama sekali tidak sanggup menjawab. Tidak, aku tidak mencintainya. Aku mencintaimu, tapi tidak mungkin aku berkata seperti itu kan? Aku akan kembali menjelma menjadi wanita jahat perusak hubungan orang jika mengatakannya.

Sasuke tersenyum miring melihat reaksiku, aku tidak mengerti akan arti dari senyumannya itu. Selama bersamaku dulu Sasuke hanya menunjukkan senyuman tulus untukku, kupikir aku tidak lagi mengenal Sasuke yang sekarang.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku saat kau meninggalkanku?" Aku terkejut saat pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibirnya, refleks aku menatap Sasuke langsung ke kedua matanya. Kupikir ia hanya bercanda mengatakannya, tapi ia tampak begitu serius saat ini.

Aku menggangguk, aku sudah tahu dari Sakura tadi. "I-iya, ma-maafkan aku." Hah, aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah aku masih pantas untuk meminta maaf atau tidak.

Sekali lagi Sasuke tersenyum miring, kali ini dengan luka yang terpancar jelas di kedua matanya. Apa aku menyakitinya lagi?

"Hn, kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, tapi bahkan menelpon pun tidak. Padahal saat itu setidaknya aku bisa mendengar suaramu untuk bisa kembali bangkit. Kau benar-benar kejam, Hinata."

Aku menunduk mendengar tuduhan Sasuke, itu benar, aku memang seorang wanita yang kejam. Bukan berarti aku mampu membela diri dengan mengatakan bahwa aku baru saja mengetahuinya dari Sakura beberapa menit lalu, sejak awal aku telah bersalah karena memutuskan semua kontak dengan teman-temanku di Jepang untuk menghindari Sasuke. Biarlah ia berpikir betapa jahatnya aku ini, tidak apa, ini memang pantas untukku untuk dibenci olehnya.

Sakura kembali tidak lama kemudian dengan pelayan yang mengantarkan minuman di belakangnya, aku bersyukur karena ia akhirnya kembali sesaat setelah Shion kembali. Aku tidak membayangkan apa jadinya aku jika hanya bertiga dengan Shion dan Sasuke. Terlebih saat menerima pesan dari Naruto bahwa ia akan lama kembali karena ternyata salah satu rekan bisnisnya juga ada di acara reuni ini.

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

"Hei, acaranya sebentar lagi selesai tapi aku masih ingin bersama kalian. Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkannya di tempat minum-minum? Tempat itu buka sampai pagi kan?"

Sakura tiba-tiba saja menawari kami untuk melanjutkan acara ini di luar sana, beberapa dari kami yang memang cukup dekat saat di Universitas dulu mengangguk antusias mendengar usulan Sakura. Kupikir aku akan setuju dengan usulan itu, rasanya belum puas untuk berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temanku selama di Universitas dulu. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa langsung mengangguk mengiyakan, pandanganku lantas tertuju pada Sasuke, apakah ia akan ikut juga? Aku pasti akan merasa tidak nyaman jika dia dan Shion juga ikut. Tapi hei, Sasuke itu orangnya tidak suka ikut kumpul-kumpul seperti ini kan?

"Aku ikut, tapi aku harus mengantar Shion pulang dulu."

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar Sasuke bersedia ikut, bukankah dia tidak menyukai hal-hal seperti ini?

"Tunggu, Sasuke-kun. Kenapa aku harus pulang?" Shion menyela, yang lain tampak tidak peduli, tapi mataku tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Shion yang kini merajuk pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak begitu merespon, hanya memberikan tatapan datar pada Shion seraya menarik paksa gadis itu keluar. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Hanya sampai acara di sini berakhir, setelah itu kau harus pulang."

"Tidak! Kalau kau pergi dengan mereka aku juga harus pergi. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berdua dengan Hinata-san begitu saja!"

Mataku membulat mendengar namaku di sebut-sebut dalam pertengkaran mereka. Bahkan keberadaanku saja sudah membuat mereka harus seperti itu. Kupikir mungkin lebih baik jika aku tidak usah ikut saja. Meski begitu aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menolak ajakan Sakura.

"Hinata, ini sudah tengah malam. Kau harus pulang." Naruto-kun tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakangku, dan aku mensyukurinya. Pria tan ini telah memberikan alasan bagiku untuk menolak ajakan Sakura.

Aku tersenyum pada Naruto seraya mengangguk, kemudian pandanganku tertuju pada Sakura dan lainnya yang sedang menunggu konfirmasi dariku. "A-ano, maaf a-aku tidak bisa ikut. A-aku sudah berjanji pada Naruto-kun hanya sampai acara ini selesai saja." Ujarku agak takut.

Sakura cemberut mendengar kalimatku. "Sekali ini saja, jarang-jarang kan kita reuni seperti ini?" Ujarnya.

Sungguh aku sebenarnya ingin ikut bersama mereka andai saja Sasuke tidak ikut, aku tidak ingin menjadi perusak hubungan orang lebih dari ini. Merasa tidak mampu mengatakan apapun, aku lantas menoleh pada Naruto-kun untuk meminta pertolongan, untungnya pria itu langsung mengerti.

"Maaf, kesehatan Hinata akhir-akhir ini agak menurun. Dia bisa sakit kalau terlalu kelelahan." Satu kalimat dari Naruto entah mengapa langsung membuat mereka semua mengangguk paham. Naruto tidak sepenuhnya bohong, dia hanya tidak menyadari bahwa sejak dulu tubuhku memang lemah, dan itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi teman-temanku.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau harus segera beristirahat Hinata-chan." Sakura berujar maklum, dan aku berterimakasih untuk itu. Beberapa menit kemudian aku dan Naruto telah meninggalkan aula tempat reuni tersebut, dan meski penasaran, aku tetap berusaha untuk menahan diriku agar tidak menoleh pada sosok Sasuke dan Shion di ujung sana. Ayolah, ini bukan lagi urusanku kan?

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

"Hinata?"

Di antara semua tempat, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Sasuke di supermarket seperti ini. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Beda denganku, pria itu sangat malas untuk menginjak tempat ini, jadi wajar saja jika aku terkejut saat melihatnya berada di sini.

"Aaa, ha-halo." Ujarku seraya tersenyum kikuk, tentu saja karena teringat kejadian saat reuni kemarin. Padahal aku berencana untuk menghindari pria ini selama berada di Jepang, mengetahui keadaannya baik-baik saja sudah cukup bagiku.

"Aku mencari sesuatu." Jawabnya datar seakan tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan, aku hanya mengangguk sebagi respon. Seperti kemarin, suasana menjadi sangat canggung.

"A-ano, a-aku masih harus ke tempat lain. Ja-jadi aku duluan ya, _Ja_." Ujarku terbata, kulihat Sasuke tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun aku tidak mengubrisnya lebih lanjut dan segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak boleh bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi. Karena aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa menahan perasaan ini jika terus bertemu dengannya.

.

.

.

Kupikir ini hanya sebuah kebetulan, tapi pertemuan tanpa disengaja ini selalu saja terjadi. Entah mengapa aku harus bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke saat sedang menikmati secangkir _cappuccino_ di kafe langgananku dulu. Tidak hanya itu, aku juga bertemu dengannya saat jalan-jalan pagi di sekitar rumahku, juga di berbagai tempat lain yang aku tidak ingat persisnya di mana. Dan seperti biasa, satu-satunya hal yang kulakukan adalah menghindar.

Belum genap seminggu keberadaanku di Jepang, aku telah bertemu dengan Sasuke lebih banyak dari yang kuperkirakan. Astaga, aku memang ke Jepang untuk melihat keadaannya, tapi tidak sesering ini kan? Dan lagi Sasuke harusnya menghiraukanku saja, bukannya malah menegurku. Aku ini wanita jahat, Sasuke-kun. Kau tidak pantas untuk melihatku, kau seharusnya membenciku setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu.

.

.

.

.

.

Meski waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore, aku masih betah untuk berada di sebuah taman di dekat tempat tinggalku. Taman yang penuh kenangan, sama sekali tidak berubah, meski tidak seindah pantai, pemandangan sore hari di tempat ini selalu mampu membuatku terkesima. Lalu seolah pasrah dengan takdir, aku tidak lagi terkejut saat tiba-tiba sosok Sasuke kembali muncul di hadapanku.

"Kau tidak berubah, kalau sudah sore pasti berada di tempat ini dan melamun." Ha, kali ini Sasuke bahkan tidak mengatakan kalimat basa-basi seperti 'selamat sore' dan sebagainya.

Aku tersenyum kikuk, terlebih saat Sasuke mulai duduk di sebelahku. Apakah pria ini berniat balas dendam padaku dengan mendekatiku? Tapi rasanya mustahil, percayalah, itu tidak akan bekerja. Lebih baik dia mempermalukanku di tempat umum dan memandangku dengan pandangan penuh kebencian.

"A-aku," kuremas jariku pelan, aku harus segera memikirkan alasan untuk pergi dari tempat ini. "A-aku ku-kupikir ini sudah hampir malam ja-jadi-"

Greb.

Mataku membulat saat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menggenggam pergelangan tanganku erat, aku yang tadinya hendak berdiri lantas ditariknya agar tetap duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau mau kabur lagi kan?"

Aku menunduk mendengar tuduhannya, itu benar, karena aku memang selalu berusaha kabur darinya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku?" Kembali Sasuke bertanya. Aku menggeleng pelan, bukan, tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Harusnya dialah yang menghindariku, bukan sebaliknya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun," aku memberanikan diri untuk memanggil namanya. "A-aku ini wanita yang kejam kan? A-aku sudah menyakitimu… kupikir ka-kau sudah seharusnya membenciku." Ujarku terbata, akhirnya kalimat yang selama ini kupendam telah berhasil kukeluarkan.

Sasuke memandang wajahku sesaat, menghela napas kemudian mulai berdiri sambil tetap menggenggam pergelangan tanganku erat. "Temani aku ke suatu tempat, jangan menolak."

Hei, bahkan jika aku menolak kau tidak akan membiarkanku kan? Kenapa dia malah memintaku untuk menemaninya? Harusnya ia merespon kalimat yang kutakan tadi. Tapi sekali lagi aku hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti kemauannya. Sosoknya yang berdiri tegap dan berjalan selangkah di depanku mengingatkanku akan masa lalu kami. Saat dimana Sasuke selalu ada untuk melindungiku, berjalan selangkah di depanku untuk menghalangi apapun itu yang ingin mengusikku. Sasuke-kun, sekarang perasaanku semakin membesar. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

Sudah satu jam aku berada di dalam mobil Sasuke-kun, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda pria itu akan singgah ke suatu tempat, sejak tadi kami hanya berputar-putar mengelilingi kota. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi rasanya begitu sulit. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk tetap diam.

Drrt… drrt… drrt…

Kulirik telpon genggam Sasuke yang bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk, sedikit mengintip dapat kulihat nama Shion di layarnya. Hatiku mencelos, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kulakukan? Berduaan dengan kekasih orang di malam hari, sungguh wanita murahan.

Drrt… drrt… drrt…

Sekali lagi ponsel Sasuke-kun bergetar, kupikir Sasuke akan mengangkatnya, tetapi yang dilakukannya justru sebaliknya. Tanpa rasa bersalah ia langsung mematikan telpon genggamnya dan kembali menyetir seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"I-itu telpon dari Shion kan?' Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Hn."

"Ke-kenapa tidak diangkat? Di-dia pasti khawatir padamu."

Sasuke menoleh sekilas padaku. "Hn, tidak penting. Dia akan lebih panik kalau kukatakan aku sedang bersamamu."

Aku menatap Sasuke tidak percaya, kenapa kau harus mengatakan hal itu padanya?

"Ka-kau bi-bisa saja berbohong kan? La-lagipula sejak tadi kita hanya berputar-putar saja, a-aku memiliki banyak pekerjaan di rumah, se-sebaiknya aku pulang saja da-dan kau pergi menemui Shion." Ujarku.

"Kau mau makan es krim?"

Eh?

"Kedai es krim langganan kita masih ada sampai sekarang, kau mau kita ke sana?"

Sekali lagi mengerjap mendengar kalimat peralihan topik Sasuke, bukannya menjawab, aku malah memandangnya bingung.

"Hinata?" Panggilnya.

"Aaa, ti-tidak usah. A-aku lagi tidak ingin makan es krim." Jawabku.

"Benarkah?" Ujar Sasuke ragu. "Padahal kupikir kau ingin kesana, dulu hampir setiap kita ke sana kan? Kau pasti ngambek kalau kita tidak singgah di kedai itu, sekarang kedainya sudah menjadi cafe yang lumayan besar."

Aku menunduk mendengar kalimat Sasuke. Dulu ya, itu benar. Tapi itu dulu, bukankah tidak seharusnya ia membahas masa lalu sekarang?

"Sa-Sasuke-kun."

"Hm?"

"Ja-jangan membicarakan masa lalu, se-sekarang kau sudah punnya Shion, da-dan aku sudah bertunangan." Ujarku setengah berbohong. "Ki-kita sudah berakhir, da-dan sekali lagi kupikir aku harus pulang sekarang." Kali ini aku mengatakannya dengan sedikit tegas.

Dapat kulihat rahang Sasuke yang mengeras, juga cengkramannya pada setir yang semakin mengerat. "Tidak, kau tidak akan pulang, tidak sekarang. Aku akan ke suatu tempat, dan kau harus menemaniku." Nada bicara Sasuke begitu dingin, dapat kulihat kedua matanya yang memicing tajam, dan bisa dipastikan bahwa lagi-lagi aku tidak dapat menolak.

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

Sasuke membawaku ke sebuah klub malam, aku terkejut tentu saja, tapi tak mampu mengeluarkan bentuk protes apapun. Sasuke kembali menarik tanganku menuju salah satu ruang VIP yang disewanya, kemudian duduk begitu saja dan mulai meminum berbagai jenis alkohol yang dihidangkan untuknya. Sejak kapan Sasuke jadi senang mengkonsumsi alkohol?

"Minumlah," aku tidak begitu memperhatikan saat Sasuke menyodorkan segelas alkohol padaku, sudah sekitar satu jam berlalu dan pria itu masih betah dengan minumannya. Aku pun lantas tersenyum dan kemudian menggeleng.

"Ti-tidak, a-aku tidak minum alkohol." Jawabku, dapat kulihat wajah Sasuke yang mulai memerah, sepertinya dia mulai mabuk.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, kau mulai mabuk. Ki-kita pulang ya?" Ajakku, aku tidak bisa menyetir, bagaimana aku pulang jika Sasuke mabuk berat?

Sasuke memandangku sesaat. "Baiklah, kita pulang." Aku bernapas lega mendengarnya. "Tapi kau harus menghabiskan minumanmu dulu."

Aku tersenyum kecut mendengar persyaratan yang tidak adil itu, tidak ingin berdebat, aku pun lantas menegak habis segelas alkohol yang Sasuke sodorkan padaku. Aneh, sungguh aneh. Aku tahu aku tidak kuat dengan alkohol, tapi kurasa segelas saja tidak akan cukup membuatku pusing seperti ini. Aku menggeleng kuat, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaranku yang semakin menipis, tapi percuma. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya tampak gelap bagiku, dan aku tidak lagi mengingat apapun sesudahnya.

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

Aku terbangun saat merasakan sinar matahari yang secara langsung menerpa wajahku, meski terasa malas namun aku tetap memaksakan diri untuk membuka kedua mataku. Aku mengerjap pelan, ngantuk yang kurasakan tadi tiba-tiba saja hilang tak membekas. Astaga, ini bukan kamarku!

Panik, aku pun lantas secepatnya bangkit dari tempat tidur, dan saat itu lah aku sadar bahwa aku sama sekali tidak mengenakan pakaian apapun saat ini, juga rasa nyeri di daerah intimku saat aku berusaha menggerakkan kedua kakiku.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

DEG.

Mataku membulat sempurna saat mendapati sosok Sasuke yang baru saja memasuki kamar yang kutempati, lebih terkejut lagi saat menyadari Sasuke hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk yang menutupi daerah pribadinya.

"Tadinya aku akan mandi," Sasuke berujar, menjelaskan tentang kenapa ia hanya mengenakan handuk saja. Tapi tetap saja bukan itu yang ingin aku ketahui.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, i-ini dimana? A-apa yang terjadi?" Ujarku bingung.

"Kau tidak ingat?" Sasuke memandangku heran. "Hn, kupikir kau terlalu mabuk makanya tidak mengingat apapun semalam. Ah, kita sedang berada di Hotel."

Hotel! Astaga, bagaimana bisa aku sampai ke tempat ini? Aku bisa mengingat saat aku ke klub malam bersamanya dan dengan terpaksa meminum segelas alkohol yang ia sodorkan, tapi aku tidak lagi mengingat apapun sesudahnya.

"A-apa yang terjadi semalam?" Takut-takut aku bertanya.

Sasuke mendekat, terlalu dekat sampai aku dapat merasakan napasanya di wajahku. "Apa yang terjadi semalam?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaanku, seringai tipis kini hadir di wajahnya yang sangat dekat dengan wajahku. "Kau pasti tahu, kita sering melakukannya dulu."

DEG.

Mataku membulat mendengar apa yang baru saja ia katakan, refleks aku memundurkan tubuhku untuk menjauhinya, dan gerakan itu sukses membuat rasa nyeri di daerah intimku kembali terasa. Tanpa sadar aku meringis kesakitan karenanya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, itu pasti sakit." Sasuke memandangku dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Aku sedikit kasar semalam, alkohol membuatku lebih liar."

Aku tidak percaya ia mengatakannya sesantai itu. Astaga, aku baru saja bercinta dengan kekasih orang! Wanita macam apa aku ini.

"Hei, sepertinya kau bahkan tidak bisa berjalan." Sasuke bergumam, itu benar, daerah pribadiku terasa sangat nyeri sekarang. Sebenarnya berapa lama kami melakukannya semalam?

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau ikut mandi bersamaku."

Kembali mataku membulat mendengar kalimatnya, sampai kapan ia mau membuatku terkejut dengan perkataannya?

"Ti-tidak usah," tolakku cepat, "A-aku bisa mandi sendiri, kau duluan saja."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke memandangku dengan alis terangkat. "Bergerak sedikit saja kau sudah kesakitan, kupikir mandi bersamaku lebih baik."

Srek!

"Kyaa!"

Aku refleks teriak saat Sasuke menggendong paksa tubuhku dengan kedua lengannya yang kokoh, rasa nyeri kembali kurasakan saat kedua kakiku saling bergesakan. Astaga, aku baru sadar bahwa selimut yang sejak tadi menutupi tubuhku kini telah tiada! Aku menunduk malu, rasanya wajahku menjadi panas seketika, terlebih lagi saat tubuhku yang polos besentuhan langsung dengan dada bidang Sasuke.

"Kau malu?" Sasuke bertanya, aku bahkan tidak perlu mengeluarkan suara untuk menjawabnya, itu sudah jelas kan?

"Aku sudah melihatnya berkali-kali semalam, dulu juga seperti ini kan?" Apa yang ia pikirkan? Saat masih berpacaran dulu kami memang pernah melakukan hubungan intim, tapi dia tidak perlu mengatakannya kan? Lagi pula sesering apapun, aku akan tetap merasa malu jika ia melihatku dalam keadaan polos seperti ini.

Sasuke membawaku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, tampak _bathtub_ yang telah terisi penuh dengan air hangat yang menguarkan aroma mint. Harus kuakui kini aku bergantung padanya, aku benar-benar tidak dapat menggerakkan kedua kakiku dan kini aku berterimakasih padanya yang dengan lembut membawaku masuk ke dalam _bathtub_.

"_A-arigatou_," ujarku, lalu kembali menunduk malu dengan situasi kami sekarang. Kini aku tengah berendam dalam _bathtub_ dengan Sasuke yang berada tepat dibelakangku, aku bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di leherku. Ingin rasanya menolak dan mengatakan bahwa aku bisa mandi sendiri, namun sekeras apapun aku menolak pada akhirnya ia pasti akan tetap memaksa.

"Hinata…" Suara Sasuke terdengar, kali ini suara pria itu berubah serak.

"Y-ya?" Aku menjawab dengan gugup, terlebih saat kedua lengan Sasuke memeluk tubuhku erat, juga bibir pria itu yang kadang mengecup leherku lembut.

"Ayo kita menikah."

Aku terkejut, tentu saja. Rasanya pagi ini aku sudah berkali-kali terkejut olehnya. Ingin rasanya menoleh ke belakang dan menatapnya langsung, namun aku sama sekali tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukannya.

Aku tidak takut jika seandainya ia hanya bercanda mengatakannya, justru yang kutakutkan jika Sasuke benar-benar serius dengan kalimatnya.

"A-apa yang ka-kau katakan? Ka-kau sudah punya Shi-Shion-san." Ujarku, rasa nyeri kembali terasa, tapi kali ini di bagian jantungku.

"Aku dan Shion sudah berakhir, tidak ada apapun di antara kami." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan tegas, rasanya ada ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam perutku saat mendengarnya. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa.

"A-aku sudah punya Naruto-kun," itu bohong, aku dan Naruto juga sudah tidak memiliki ikatan apapun di antara kami.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menggunakan pengaman apapun semalam, kau akan mengandung anakku."

Aku bergidik mendengar kalimat pria itu, anak? "A-aku tidak hamil, Sasuke-kun." Sanggahku.

"Siapa yang tahu? Itu bisa saja terjadi setelah apa yang kita lakukan semalam." Sasuke berbisik pelan tepat di telingaku, membuat bulu leherku meremang karenanya.

Aku tercengang, itu benar, aku tidak tahu seberapa lama kami melakukannya semalam dan seberapa banyak cairan yang Sasuke keluarkan di dalam rahimku. Aku bohong jika mengatakan tidak menyadari betapa banyak cairan kental yang mengaliri kedua pahaku saat terbangun tadi, juga rasa ngilu yang sangat menjadi-jadi di daerah intimku.

"A-aku…"

"Jangan menolak, kali ini aku memaksa. Aku akan bicara pada tunanganmu, kita akan menikah."

Aku memilih diam menanggapi kalimat Sasuke, apa yang harus aku katakan? Aku tidak punya kalimat untuk menyangkal, hubunganku dengan Naruto tidak bisa menjadi tameng, lagipula jika Sasuke benar-benar mengatakannya pada Naruto, Naruto pasti hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, sebab hubungan pertunangan kami telah lama berakhir.

Apakah aku akan benar-benar hamil? Ini memang masa suburku, tapi belum tentu aku akan hamil kan? Aku senang, sangat senang malah jika aku bisa benar-benar menikah dengan Sasuke-kun. Tapi ini tidak benar, aku hanyalah masa lalu baginya, Sasuke hanya terperangkap dalam masa lalunya denganku. Aku pernah menyakitinya, karena itu bersama denganku bukanlah pilihan yang baik untuknya.

Aku tidak peduli dengan diriku, asal Sasuke bahagia itu sudah cukup bagiku. Sayangnya kebahagiaan Sasuke bukanlah denganku, aku hanya akan menyakitinya –lagi. Meski kini tidak ada lagi halangan untuk hubungan kami, aku masih takut untuk mencoba. Bukan, aku bukan takut jika suatu saat nanti Sasuke akan meninggalkanku sebagai pembalasan dendam, itu tidak masalah bagiku. Yang aku takutkan hanya satu, jika kedepannya aku kembali menyakitinya.

Sasuke harus bahagia, dan kebahagiaannya bukan ada padaku yang sudah menyakitinya.

Meski ingin, aku tidak boleh kembali bersama Sasuke-kun. Masa kami sudah berakhir, Sasuke pantas mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik dariku.

"A-aku…" ada jeda dalam kalimatku, sebenarnya apa yang akan aku katakan?

"Hm?"

"Bi-biarkan aku memikirkannya du-dulu," dustaku, faktanya tidak ada apapun yang harus dipikirkan. Ini tidak akan terjadi, aku dan Sasuke tidak akan kembali bersama lagi.

Sasuke kembali mengecup leherku mesra, "Tidak ada yang perlu dipikirkan, Hinata. Kau akan menikah denganku." Sasuke kembali menujukkan keegoisannya. "Tapi kurasa kau perlu beristirahat terlebih dahulu, jangan terlalu banyak pikiran. Aku baru akan mengatakannya pada tunanganmu besok, hari ini aku akan membiarkanmu kembali ke rumah."

Perasaan lega lantas menyelimutiku saat mendengar kalimat Sasuke, setidaknya aku punya waktu untuk memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan untuk menghindari ini semua. Mungkin aku harus meminta bantuan Naruto, kuharap pria itu bersedia membantuku, meski aku tidak yakin bisa menceritakan padanya apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Sasuke semalam.

.

.

.

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

"Hinata," Naruto tiba-tiba saja menghampiriku saat aku tengah menikmati pizza yang telah kupesan sebelumnya. Suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan karena aku baru saja berniat untuk menghubungi pria itu. aku bersyukur Sasuke menepati kata-katanya untuk membiarkanku pulang hari ini, setidaknya aku bisa tenang meski hanya sesaat.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," Naruto menarik kursi dan duduk tepat dihadapanku. "Aku sudah berada di Jepang cukup lama, perusahaan baru saja menelponku bahwa aku harus kembali secepatnya. Jadi kupikir aku akan kembali besok."

Mataku membulat mendengar kalimat Naruto, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku memang sudah cukup lama berada di negara ini, tapi itu tidak masalah bagiku. Aku hanya tidak pernah memikirkan tentang Naruto, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa kalau Naruto adalah pewaris perusahan Namikaze yang terkenal itu? Dia pasti sangat sibuk, dan di tengah kesibukannya dia tetap menyempatkan diri untuk menemaniku kemari. Aku tersenyum miris, ternyata aku benar-benar wanita yang egois.

"A-aku ikut." Kali ini Naruto yang terkejut mendengar kalimatku.

"Kau yakin?" Naruto memastikan.

Aku mengangguk mantap, "Ku-kupikir sudah tidak a-ada hal yang bi-bisa kulakukan lagi di sini." Bohong, aku masih ingin berada di tempat ini, hanya saja ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk menghindari Sasuke. Hal yang aku syukuri karena sampai saat ini tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu di negara mana selama ini aku tinggal.

"Aku sudah memesan tiket untuk penerbangan besok malam, kebetulan aku memiliki klien yang cukup penting disini, kami akan membicarakan beberapa hal. Jadi malam ini aku bermalam di hotel yang cukup dekat dengan bandara, kami akan bertemu di sana."

"A-aku ikut!" Ujarku cepat, Sasuke akan datang besok, lebih baik aku menghindarinya dari sekarang. "A-aku akan memesan tiket ya-yang sama denganmu, a-aku juga akan bermalam di hotel yang sama." Lanjutku.

Naruto menatapku heran, tahu ada yang aneh denganku. "Terserah saja."

Aku tersenyum lembut karena sikap Naruto yang tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. "A-aku akan berkemas, a-aku ingin ke hotel tempat kita menginap siang ini juga." Ujarku seraya beranjak menuju kamarku, aku tidak peduli akan rasa sakit di daerah pribadiku saat aku memaksakan diri untuk berjalan, ataupun sikapku yang terlihat begitu antusias dan aneh. Aku harus menghindari Sasuke, meski terasa sakit, aku harus melakukannya.

Aku akan kembali meninggalkannya –lagi. Namun kali ini hal inilah yang terbaik untuknya.

.

.

.

Drrt… drrt… drrt…

Ponselku kembali bergetar tanda panggilan masuk, namun aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengangkatnya. Itu pasti Sasuke, aku yakin itu. waktu telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, aku dan Naruto kini berada dalam taxi yang akan mengantar kami ke bandara. Keputusanku sudah bulat, aku akan meninggalkan Sasuke malam ini.

"Tidak diangkat?" Naruto bertanya dengan alis terangkat, mungkin dia cukup terganggu dengan getaran ponselku yang tak kunjung berhenti sejak kami masih di hotel tadi.

Aku menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban, tidak, aku tidak bisa mengangkatnya. Aku tidak bisa mematikan ponselku karena ayah juga sering menelponku hari ini, ayah sangat senang sekaligus khawatir tentang kepulanganku, kadang kekhawatirannya terlalu berlebihan sehingga ia terus saja menelponku hari ini. Alhasil aku harus bersabar menghadapi ponsel yang terus bergetar sepanjang hari ini.

"Biar aku yang mengangkatnya." Mataku membulat saat mendengar kalimat Naruto, lebih terkejut lagi saat menyadari ponsel miniku telah berada di tangan pria itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_, bisakah kau berhenti menelpon?"

Ah, sepertinya sudah terlambat untuk menghentikannya. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan kini hanya memandang Naruto dengan pendangan nanar sembari mencoba mendengarkan apa yang akan Sasuke katakan padanya.

'_Siapa kau?'_

"Naruto."

'_Mana Hinata?'_

"Dia bersamaku, kami akan kembali malam ini dan kuharap kau tidak mengganggunya lagi."

'_Brengsek! Kembalikan Hinata padaku!'_

"Hei hei, kau bukan siapa-siapa Hinata, ingat?"

'Brengsek kau! Aku pasti akan membunuhmu! Kembalikan Hinata sekarang juga, brengsek!"

Aku bergidik mendengar suara ancaman Sasuke, mengerti bagaiamana kepribadian Sasuke, aku tahu pria itu tidak main-main dengan perkataannya. Segera saja aku menyambar ponselku dari tangan Naruto dan mulai mengeluarkan suara.

"He-hentikan, Sasuke-kun. Ka-kau menakutkan," ujarku, ini benar, tapi mungkin lebih tepatnya aku takut mendengar suara putus asa dari pria itu. Kenapa aku selalu saja menyakitinya?

'_Hinata? Kau dimana sekarang?'_ Suara Sasuke yang tadinya menakutkan kini berubah sendu di telingaku.

"A-aku akan pe-pergi, Sa-Sasuke-kun. Ka-karena itu ja-jangan mencariku lagi." Ujarku setengah terisak, sungguh ini juga sangat menyakitkan bagiku.

'_Kau akan meninggalkanku lagi?'_ Kembali suara putus asa Sasuke terdengar, kumohon, kenapa kau harus seperti ini hanya karenaku?

"A-aku sudah menyakitimu, a-aku tidak pantas untukmu."

'_Dengar, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Apapun yang kau lakukan dulu kuanggap tidak pernah terjadi, karena itu kembalilah. Kumohon,'_ aku kembali terisak mendengar kalimat Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak bisa, a-aku harus-"

'_Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu! Aku akan menunggumu, karena itu pergilah tapi cepatlah kembali.'_ Suara Sasuke mulai terdengar tidak wajar.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun ja-jangan menunggu-"

'_Aku akan menunggumu! Selama apapun itu, karena itu kau cukup datang saja padaku,'_ Sasuke tertawa getir, segera saja aku mematikan ponselku karena tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Tidak peduli seberapa kuat aku menahannya, air mataku tetap mengalir dengan deras di kedua pipiku. Aku menatap Naruto nanar yang sejak tadi berusaha menenangkanku dengan tepukannya di bahuku.

"Bi-bisakah a-aku melihatnya se-sekarang? U-untuk terakhir kalinya, a-aku ingin melihatnya."

Aku bahkan tidak menyadari apa yang kukatakan, aku hanya mengikuti instingku yang begitu mencemaskan Sasuke saat ini. Beruntung Naruto menyetujui permintaanku, tidak peduli kami akan ketinggalan pesawat, kami bisa membeli tiketnya lagi nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" Aku berlari menerobos pintu apartemen yang tidak terkunci dan mendapati sosok Sasuke yang tengah terduduk lemas di sofa, ya Tuhan, aku bahkan tidak bisa mendeskripsikan seberapa kacaunya ia saat ini.

"Hinata?" Sasuke memandangku dengan tatapan terkejut, tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk segera berada dalam pelukannya. Ia memelukku erat, sangat erat sampai kupikir aku bisa kehabisan napas karenanya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun ke-kenapa kau seperti ini?" Aku tidak bisa mengontrol suaraku agar tidak bergetar, Sasuke yang selalu sempurna di mata orang-orang kini terlihat begitu berantakan, dan semua itu karenaku.

"Tentu saja karenamu. Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan arti dirimu bagiku? Padahal aku begitu mencintaimu sampai seperti ini, tapi kau terus saja mengacuhkanku." Sasuke berujar lemah, desahan napasnya dapat kurasakan di leherku yang dingin.

"Ka-kau harus be-bersama orang yang lebih baik dariku, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk mencintaiku, tidak masalah jika kau memikirkan pria lain, sungguh. Cukup berada di sisiku dan biarkan aku mencintaimu, tetaplah berada di tempat yang bisa kulihat. Jika aku tidak melihatmu aku bisa gila, aku akan mati. Aku pasti mati."

Aku terdiam mendengar kalimat Sasuke yang sarat akan keputusasaan, kembali aku mempertanyakan keputusanku. Aku harus meninggalkannya karena sadar bahwa aku telah melukainya, dan aku mungkin akan melakukannya lagi nanti. Aku sungguh tidak ingin Sasuke terluka. Tapi melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini, sepertinya apapun yang kulakukan tidak akan menjadi benar.

Drrt… drrt… drrt…

Aku terkejut saat ponsel yang sejak tadi kugenggam bergetar, Naruto! Astaga, bagaimana mungkin aku lupa dengannya? Naruto menungguku di luar, kami harus kembali malam ini, Naruto tidak memiliki cukup banyak waktu untuk tinggal di Jepang lebih lama lagi. Aku tidak boleh egois, hanya karenaku Naruto sampai harus menelantarkan bisnis keluargannya.

"A-aku harus kembali," aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sasuke, dan tanpa aku duga ini berhasil, segera saja aku beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Kalau kau pergi aku akan mati."

DEG!

Suara Sasuke yang dingin menghentikan langkahku, aku menoleh dan mendapati sosok Sasuke yang berdiri seraya menatapku tajam, namun pandangannya sarat akan keputusasaan. Aku berusaha mengacuhkannya dan tetap melangkah keluar, namun bunyi pecahan kaca kembali membuatku menoleh.

Dan pemandangan kali ini suskes membuat mataku membulat tidak percaya, Sasuke masih di tempat, tetap berdiri seraya memandangku tajam. Satu-satunya hal yang berbeda adalah pergelangan tangannya yang kini mengucurkan darah dengan deras.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" Aku menjerit, lantas berlari mendekati sosok Sasuke yang semakin melemah. Sasuke tersenyum menatapku.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Kalau kau pergi aku akan mati."

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Aku mendongak demi melihat wajah Itachi-san yang tengah memandang sosok Sasuke sendu.

"Dokter bilang dia tidak apa-apa, ha-hanya sedikit kekurangan darah. Se-sebentar lagi Sa-Sasuke akan sadar," Ujarku sedikit terbata. Aku memang pernah bertemu dengan Itachi-san sebelumnya, namun tetap saja itu sudah lama sekali. Kami bertemu lagi dalam suasana menyedihkan yang disebabkan olehku, tentu saja aku merasa semakin canggung bertemu dengannya.

"A-ano," aku mencoba mengeluarkan suara, dapat kurasakan tatapan Itachi-san kini teralih padaku.

"Ma-maafkan aku!" Aku mengucapkannya cukup keras dengan wajah yang menunduk dalam, entah bagaimana suasana menjadi hening seketika. Kupikir Itachi-san pasti marah padaku, aku memang telah menceritakan semuanya padanya tadi melalui telpon.

Pluk.

Jantungku berdetak semakin cepat saat telapak tangan Itachi mengusap pelan puncak kepalaku, aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajahnya yang kini tengah tersenyum miris padaku.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, aku sendiri tidak pernah begitu mempedulikannya sampai ia bisa seperti ini." Itachi-san berujar lemah, raut penyesalan jelas terpancar di wajahnya.

"…"

"Aku justru merasa bersalah padamu." Kali ini aku menatap Itachi-san heran.

"Aku dan Ayah hanya mementingkan diri sendiri sampai tidak memperhatikan Sasuke, karena itu Sasuke jadi bergantung padamu. Saat kau pergi Sasuke begitu tertekan sampai mengalami depresi, sejak saat itu kami sadar bahwa kami bukanlah keluarga yang baik untuknya."

"…"

"Yah, berkat kepergianmu keluarga kami mulai berubah, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa mengubah beberapa hal, seperti ketergantungan Sasuke padamu. Dia terus saja berusaha mencarimu tanpa henti. Kemudian kau kembali, dan insiden ini terjadi. Jujur saja, aku merasa kau mungkin terbebani oleh Sasuke, dan semua itu karena ketidak pedulian kami padanya."

Mataku membulat mendengar penjelasan Itachi-san, aku tentu terkejut, bagaimana bisa ia berpikiran seperti itu?

"Ti-tidak, I-Itachi-san salah paham. A-aku sama sekali tidak terbebani oleh Sasuke-kun." Sanggahku.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau selalu berusaha meninggalkannya, jadi kupikir-"

"I-itu tidak benar!" Potongku. "Ba-banyak hal yang telah terjadi, ta-tapi sampai sekarang perasaanku tidak berubah. A-aku masih mencintai Sasuke-kun, ta-tapi kupikir keberadaanku ha-hanya akan menyakitinya. Ka-karena itu-"

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Kali ini Itachi-san yang memotong kalimatku.

"A-aku pernah menyakitinya ka-karena sikapku, ji-jika terus bersamaku, a-aku pasti akan melakukannya lagi." Ujarku lemah. "A-aku tidak ingin menyakiti Sasuke-kun, su-sungguh."

"Setelah semua yang terjadi saat ini, apa kau masih berpikir seperti itu?"

Aku tersentak dengan kalimat Itachi-san, kemudian menggeleng lemah dengan pandangan sendu. Ya, aku tahu. Keputusanku kali ini benar-benar salah.

"Kau hanya menyakitinya lebih dalam lagi, Hinata. Tidak hanya itu, kau juga menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Itachi-san tersenyum padaku, entah mengapa sebagian bebanku seakan hilang melihat senyumannya itu.

"Tetaplah berada di sisinya, itu akan membuatnya bahagia, bukan menyakitinya."

Kali ini tidak membantah kalimat itu, jujur saja aku sedikit mengalami trauma hari ini. Hal itu membuatku takut untuk meninggalkan Sasuke lagi, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk tetap berada di sisinya selama yang ia inginkan. Jika nantinya Sasuke lah yang bosan padaku, itu tidak masalah, aku akan berusaha menebus kesalahanku selama aku berada di sisinya.

"Aku akan membeli makanan di luar, kau sudah makan?"

Aku baru sadar jika waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, dan aku sama sekali belum memakan apapun sejak semalam. "A-aku tidak lapar," tolakku, aku tidak bohong, meski belum makan apapun sejak semalam aku sama sekali belum merasa lapar.

"Baiklah, aku titip Sasuke sebentar." Aku tersenyum seraya memandang sosok Itachi-san yang beranjak pergi, kini hanya ada aku dan Sasuke di ruangan ini.

.

.

.

.

"Hi-Hinata?"

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar suara yang familiar bagiku, Sasuke! Astaga, aku terlalu sibuk melamun sampai tidak menyadari bahwa pria itu telah sadar. Aku segera mendekati Sasuke, raut kecemasan pasti tercetak jelas di wajahku.

"Ba-bagaimana perasaanmu? A-aku akan memanggil dokter," ujarku sedikit panik.

"Jangan," ujar Sasuke lemah seraya mencengkram pergelangan tanganku. "Aku tidak ingin bertemu dokter saat ini."

Dengan berat hati aku menuruti permintaannya, aku duduk di sebelahnya dengan tangan yang masih berada dalam cengkramannya. Aku tidak protes, kupikir itu bukan hal yang baik saat ini.

"Ke-kenapa?" Ujarku lemah, entah sejak kapan kedua mataku kini kembali berair. "Ke-kenapa kau melakukan hal ini? "

Sasuke tersenyum miris padaku. "Kau akan pergi kan? Jika aku tidak melakukannya kau pasti telah pergi."

"A-aku tidak akan pergi lagi, ka-karena itu jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini lagi. Ba-bagaimana jika a-aku kehilanganmu?" Aku terisak seraya memeluk tangan Sasuke, bisa kurasakan pria itu terkejut dengan kalimatku tadi.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, aku janji. Tapi kau juga harus berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi." Sasuke tersenyum, kali ini bukan senyuman keputusasaan yang sering kulihat.

"A-aku janji." Ujarku lemah, aku menangis untuk beberapa menit kedepan, sampai suara getaran ponsel di tas menggaguku.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Naruto-kun?" Aku sedikit mengecilkan suaraku seraya melirik pada sosok Sasuke, aku tahu Sasuke kini tengah menatapku tajam.

'_Ah, Hinata. Maaf mengganggumu, aku hanya akan mengatakan bahwa aku akan kembali siang ini.'_

"Be-benar kah? Jam berapa?"

'_Pesawatku terbang jam dua,'_ jawab Naruto.

"Kau dimana sekarang?"

'_Aku di Hotel kemarin.'_

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana. Tunggu aku." Ujarku dengan volume yang lebih kecil.

'_Kau tidak perlu kemari, Sasuke tidak akan menyukainya.'_ Bisa kurasakan Naruto yang tertawa di ujung sana.

"Ti-tidak, a-aku ingin mengantar kepergianmu. Aku masih harus berterimakasih padamu."

'_Terimakasih? Untuk apa?'_

"Te-tentu saja u-untuk semua hal yang telah kau lakukan untukku."

'_Aku ikhlas melakukannya, kau tidak perlu berterimakasih.'_

"Po-pokoknya a-aku akan kesana, a-aku juga ingin membicarakan beberapa hal padamu."

'_Baiklah, terserah kau saja.'_

"_A-arigatou, Ja_."

'_Ja.'_

Aku memutuskan sambungan telpon seraya tersenyum miris, Naruto begitu baik padaku namun aku sama sekali tidak bisa membalas perasaannya. Naruto jugalah yang semalam membantuku membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit. Ah, aku memang harus bertemu dengannya untuk mengucapkan banyak terimakasih, selain itu aku ingin membicarakan banyak hal padanya, termasuk memintanya untuk tidak menceritakan kejadian ini pada Ayahku. Aku akan menceritakannya sendiri pada Ayah nanti.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, a-aku pergi dulu ya?" Ujarku pelan.

"Kau ingin menemui tunanganmu kan?" Sasuke menatapku tajam, kupikir aku tidak bisa berbohong padanya.

"Na-Naruto-kun akan kembali siang ini, ka-karena aku akan tinggal di sini aku mungkin tidak akan melihatnya lagi. Hubungan pe-pertunangan kami juga sudah putus." Aku mengatakannya dengan nada membujuk, berharap Sasuke akan mengijinkanku.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh pergi." Ah, sepertinya tidak berhasil.

"A-aku mohon, Sa-Sasuke-kun. A-aku belum bertemu dengannya sejak semalam, a-aku janji hanya sebentar." Ujarku kembali membujuk.

"Kau tidak akan kembali kan?" Sasuke menatapku tajam, namun gurat kesedihan terpancar jelas di sana.

"A-aku akan kembali, a-aku janji."

"Kenapa… kenapa kau tidak pernah memikirkanku yang selama empat tahun ini gila karenamu? Kau baru meninggalkannya sejak semalam, tapi kau sudah ingin menemuinya seperti ini. Kenapa kau tidak memikirkanku yang harus menunggumu lagi?"

Aku tercekat dengan kalimat Sasuke, itu benar, tapi ini dan itu berada dalam situasi yang berbeda. "Sa-Sasuke-kun, Na-Naruto-kun akan pergi siang ini, aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Se-setelah ini a-aku akan terus berada di sampingmu."

"Apa dulu kau juga melakukan ini untukku?"

"…"

"Kau menghindariku kan? Tanpa mengatakan apapun tiba-tiba saja kau sudah berada di tempat yang jauh dariku. Saat itu aku nyaris gila, aku hanya ingin mendengar alasan darimu terlepas masalah pertunangan itu, apakah kau masih mencintaiku atau tidak, apakah aku masih bisa mendapatkanmu kembali atau tidak, ingin mengatakan jangan pergi padamu."

"…"

"Kau tidak memberikan kesempatan sedikit pun kan? Tiba-tiba kau meminta putus begitu saja dan aku tidak lagi bisa menghubungimu sejak saat itu. Empat tahun itu waktu yang panjang, Hyuuga Hinata. Bukan waktu yang sebentar."

Jantungku terasa nyeri mendengar penuturan Sasuke, segitu menderitanyakah ia saat itu? Aku mengerti perasaan itu, karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Namun kupikir Sasuke akan cepat melupakanku, tapi sepertinya tidak begitu.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau berbohong? Mengatakan akan tinggal di sisiku dan hanya menemuinya sebentar, tapi kemudian tanpa mengatakan apapun kau ikut bersamanya dan meninggalkanku lagi, ya kan?"

"I-itu tidak benar!" Sanggahku. "A-aku benar-benar akan berada di sisimu."

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi! Jangan menemuinya!" Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan nada tinggi, kedua onyx hitamnya menatapku dengan penuh harap. A-aku, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Cklek.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah sadar?"

"A-ah, Itachi-san." Aku segera membungkuk saat sosok Itachi-san berjalan mendekati kami.

"Ah, Hinata kau pasti lelah. Kau berada di sini sejak semalam, pulanglah, aku akan menjaga Sasuke hari ini. Kau butuh istirahat."

Aku tersenyum lega mendengar kalimat Itachi-san, segera saja aku kembali membungkuk tanda terima kasihku padanya.

"Tidak boleh, Hinata tidak boleh pergi." Sasuke berujar tegas.

Aku menatap Sasuke pilu, kemudian memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Maafkan aku, tapi aku janji ini hanya sebentar, setelah ini aku akan kembali padamu.

"Hinata lelah, Sasuke. Dia juga perlu membersihkan diri." Samar-samar kudengar Itachi-san berbicara.

"Aniki, kumohon, jangan biarkan Hinata pergi! Hinata tidak boleh pergi!"

Aku menutup telinga dan semakin mempercepat langkahku. Ini tidak akan lama, aku janji, sungguh.

"Hinata?"

"Ah, Sa-Sakura-chan?" Aku terkejut melihat sosok Sakura yang baru akan memasuki gedung rumah sakit, dari raut wajahnya sepertinya ia sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Di mana Sasuke?" Tanyanya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Kamar 223, lantai dua. Sa-Sasuke-kun sudah sadar, dia bersama Itachi-san sekarang." Jelasku.

Plak!

Aku meringis pelan, rasa panas langsung saja menjalar di pipiku. Sakura baru saja menamparku. Aku tidak terkejut, dia pasti sangat kecewa padaku. Kucoba untuk menatap wajahnya, kemudian mendapati kedua emeraldnya yang berair tengah memandangku dengan kekecewaan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana Sasuke sangat mencintaimu?! Kau sudah pernah membuatnya depresi bahkan nyaris gila, sekarang apa? Kau ingin membunuhnya?!" Sakura membentakku, selama berteman dengannya baru kali ini ia membentakku.

Air mataku kembali mengalir melihat bagaimana sosok Sakura yang kini terisak di hadapanku, aku pasti sangat mengecewakannya. "Ma-maafkan aku," ujarku lemah, bisa kurasakan suaraku yang bergetar karena menahan tangis.

"_Ba-baka_!"

Sakura memelukku erat, aku terkejut sesaat sebelum membalas pelukannya yang disertai tangisan.

"Aku tahu kau merasa bersalah pada Sasuke, karena itu kau menghukum dirimu sendiri dengan berusaha melupakannya. Tapi kau salah, kau hanya semakin menyakitinya. Sasuke sangat mencintaimu, Hinata. Kalau kau memang merasa bersalah, kembalilah padanya, hanya itu cara satu-satunya untuk menyembuhkan lukanya." Sakura jelas terisak, selama ini dialah orang selalu menyaksikan bagaimana menderitanya Sasuke tanpaku.

"A-aku tidak akan pergi lagi," ujarku sejelas mungkin. "A-aku tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi."

Sakura melepas pelukannya dan menatapku seraya tersenyum. "_Arigatou_."

Aku membalas senyumannya seraya mengangguk, kemudian mengambil tissu dari dalam tasku untuk menghapus air mataku yang tidak hentinya mengalir.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura-chan kemudian.

"A-aku akan pulang untuk membersihkan diri, se-setelah itu aku akan kembali." Jawabku setengah berbohong.

"Kau akan kembali kan?' Sakura kembali bertanya untuk memastikan, kenapa semua orang bertanya hal yang sama?

"Aku akan kembali, aku janji." Jawabku.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemui Sasuke. Hati-hati di jalan, _ja_."

Aku tersenyum seraya memandang sosok Sakura yang semakin menjauh. Baiklah, aku akan ke tempat Naruto berada, menyelesaikan urusan kami secepat mungkin kemudian pulang untuk membersihkan diri, setelah itu tentu saja kembali ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak ingin membuat Sasuke menungguku terlalu lama.

.

.

.

.

.

Drrt… drrt… drrt…

Aku terbangun saat ponselku lagi-lagi bergetar dengan kerasnya, sedikit malas aku melirik ke arah jam digital yang berada di atas meja. Jam tujuh?! Astaga, ini bahkan sudah malam!

Aku hanya menemui Naruto-kun selama satu jam lebih, kemudian pulang ke rumah untuk membersihkan diri. Aku begitu lelah sampai memutuskan untuk berbaring sebentar, tapi sepertinya aku ketiduran. Aku bahkan tertidur begitu lama, ini memang menjadi kebiasaanku jika sebelumnya aku terlalu kelelahan.

Drrt… drrt… drrt…

Kembali perhatianku teralih pada ponsel yang terus bergetar tanda panggilan masuk, Sakura? Untuk apa dia menel- astaga! Sasuke! Sasuke pasti mencariku, aku tertidur begitu lama dan ini bahkan hampir sepuluh jam sejak aku meninggalkannya. Aku tidak ingin Sasuke maupun Sakura berpikir aku mengingkari janjiku, segera saja aku mengangkat poselku dan bermaksud menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura.

"_Mosh-_"

'_Hinata, kau dimana?'_ Sakura memotong kalimatnya, dari suaranya aku bisa menebak bahwa ia sedang panik saat ini, apa yang terjadi?

"A-aku di rumah, ma-maaf a-aku ketiduran. A-aku akan ke rumah sakit seka-"

'_Apa Sasuke ada di sana?' _Potong Sakura-chan lagi.

"Eh? Ti-tidak, di-dia tidak ada di sini. Bu-bukan kah dia di-"

'_Sasuke kabur, Hinata. Dia terus memaksa untuk mencarimu sejak tadi. Kami berhasil menenangkannya tapi kau sangat lama kembali dan saat kami lengah Sasuke sudah kabur keluar.'_ Mataku membulat kaget mendengar penjelasan Sakura-chan, kabur?

"A-apa? A-aku akan mencarinya sekarang, di-dia mungkin sedang menuju kemari." Ujarku kemudian, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi aku segera memutuskan sambungan dengan Sakura-chan.

Aku segera bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, namun sebelum itu terjadi suara gedoran di pintu rumahku mengalihkan perhatianku. Segera saja aku berlari menuju pintu depan, itu mungkin saja Sasuke.

Dan itu benar Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Meski sudah menebaknya aku tetap saja terkejut melihat sosok Sasuke yang kini berdiri di hadapanku. Pria itu masih mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit, napasnya tidak teratur dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat dan kelelahan, tentu saja hal ini membuatku panik tidak karuan.

"A-apa ya-yang-"

Greb!

Sasuke memelukku erat, begitu tiba-tiba sampai aku menghentikan kalimatku.

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali? Kau membuatku takut." Suara serak Sasuke terdengar lemah di telingaku. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, kenapa kau selalu menjauh begini?"

Hatiku berdenyut mendengarnya, aku memeluk tubuhnya erat, tidak peduli akan berat tubuhnya yang cukup membebaniku. Sasuke begitu kelelahan, apakah ia berlari untuk sampai ke sini?

"Ma-masuklah," aku membimbingnya untuk masuk ke dalam kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. "A-aku akan mengambilkan air minum," kulihat Sasuke hendak protes, namun aku sudah lebih dulu beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air.

Sasuke tampak lebih tenang setelah menghabiskan segelas penuh air putih, kupandangi wajahnya yang tampak berantakan, sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"_Go-gomen ne_, A-aku ketiduran. A-aku berniat langsung ke rumah sakit begitu terbangun tadi," jelasku.

Sasuke memandangku tajam seolah mencari kebohongan di sana, beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali memelukku dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. "Aku takut, aku takut kau pergi lagi."

Aku membalas pelukan Sasuke erat, bermaksud meyakinkan bahwa aku benar-benar akan berada di sisinya selama apapun yang ia inginkan. "Aku sudah berjanji kan? Tidak seperti dulu, kali ini aku benar-benar tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Ujarku meyakinkannya.

Sasuke tertidur beberapa menit kemudian, aku tahu ia begitu kelelahan. Terkadang aku berpikir, Sasuke, kenapa kau sampai seperti ini hanya karenaku?

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali ke rumah sakit malam itu juga, setelah aku menelpon Sakura tentunya. Seorang suster sempat memarahi kami, aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Entahlah, rasanya semuanya menjadi salahku.

Seminggu sejak saat itu Sasuke pun diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit, Sasuke yang selalu sempurna di mata orang-orang kini telah kembali, satu-satunya hal yang berbeda adalah keberadaanku di sisinya. Aku sempat mempertanyakan hubungannya dengan Shion, dan dengan santai Sasuke mengatakan bahwa tidak pernah memiliki hubungan apapun dengan gadis itu, gadis itulah yang selalu mengejarnya, Sasuke hanya kebetulan membawanya saat reuni karena dia yang terus memaksa.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu seperti kembali ke masa lalu, Sasuke yang posesif dan pemaksa kini selalu berada di sisiku dimana pun aku berada. Tidak masalah, aku senang seperti ini. Aku senang melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum –walau hanya padaku. Aku senang dengan sikap posesifnya padaku, ataupun sikap pemaksanya yang sedikit egois. Aku tahu, aku sadar, bahwa tidak hanya dia yang mencintaku sampai nyaris gila, aku pun merasakan perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Hinata, ayo kita menikah." Sekali lagi kalimat itu terucap di bibir Sasuke, saat kami tengah duduk berdua di kursi teras beberapa menit setelah makan malam.

Tidak seperti dulu, kini aku menjawabnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan mantap. Sasuke memelukku erat, entah sejak kapan aku menyadarinya bahwa Sasuke begitu sering memelukku.

"Hei, kau tahu kau begitu berarti bagiku." Sasuke berbisik pelan, kedua telapak tangannya kini bertengger manis di kedua pipiku, memaksa wajahku untuk terus menatapnya. "Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya, seberapa penting arti diriku untukmu?"

Aku terdiam mendengar kalimat Sasuke, aku tidak begitu menyadari bahwa aku memang tidak pernah mengucapkan kata cinta padanya sejak hubungan kami kembali. "Ne, Sasuke-kun. A-apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku meninggalkanmu lagi?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba.

Bisa kulihat rahang Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja mengeras, maupun raut wajahnya yang tiba-tiba saja berubah suram. "Aku akan mati, kau tahu itu." Desisnya.

Aku tersenyum seraya membelai kedua pipinya dengan telapak tanganku. "Kalau begitu aku juga pasti mati jika Sasuke meninggalkanku. Seperti itulah arti Sasuke untukku." Ujarku lembut.

Sasuke menatap kedua manik lavenderku lembut, dan beberapa detik kemudian bisa kurasakan bibir hangat Sasuke telah menempel di bibirku sebelum melumatnya lembut.

Banyak hal yang telah terjadi, aku bersyukur karena Kami-sama masih mau memberiku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semua yang telah kukacaukan di masa lalu, meski aku hampir saja mengulanginya sekali lagi. Aku tidak banyak meminta kali ini, rasanya kebahagiaanku sudah lengkap dengan adanya Sasuke di sisiku. Namun jika aku masih boleh meminta, aku hanya akan memohon satu hal.

Kumohon, semoga kami, aku dan Sasuke bisa bersama untuk selama-lamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**~~END~~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Halo minna :)

Yosh, ficnya aneh ya? Kupikir ceritanya sangat aneh, entah dapet ilham darimana jadi pengen ngebuat fic yang Sasunya cinta mati ama Hinata, hehe. Karakter2 disini terutama Sasuke kupikir sangat OOC, tapi biarlah, namanya juga _unleash ur imagination _:) dan rating yang T+ itu karena sepertinya ada adegan yang agak menjurus di sini, haha :)

Fic ini juga jadi Very very long oneshot, wordnya hampir nyampe 9k, tapi rasanya gk enak klo di TBC-in, moga aja reader gk bosen bacanya :)

Sekali lagi Saya terinspirasi dari novel He was Cool, jadi kalau ada yang merasa ada adegan yang sama antara fic ini dan novel tersebut itu hal yang wajar :)

Rasanya lebih komplit(?) kalau ada Sasuke PoVnya juga, jadi kalau ada waktu luang saya mungkin akan membuat Sasuke PoV, tapi gak janji ya :D

Untuk fic MS saya mungkin masih lama, saat ini saya lebih senang membuat fic OS (oneshot). Dan untuk judul, judul fic ini saya ambil dari lagu Vocaloid yang berjudul Your Highness my princess, silahkan didengar bagi yang berminat :)

_Hope your review, see you next time :)_

-Aori Yuu-


End file.
